Between Two Different Things
by tryss
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Pada saatnya, pilihan harus ditentukan karena kita hanya bisa memiliki satu akhir saja. NoMin. MarkMin. Lee Jeno X Na Jaemin X Mark Lee. NCT Dream.
1. Between Two Different Things

**Between Two Different Things**  
 **tryss (c) 2016**

 **.**

 **Jeno Lee X Na Jaemin X Mark Lee**

 **.**

 **Romance / School-life / T / AU**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story**

Jaemin paling tidak bisa memilih antara dua hal, karena Jaemin ingin membagi apa yang dia punya secara rata. Sama halnya dengan memilih antara Mark Lee ataupun Lee Jeno.

Setiap teman temannya bertanya siapa yang akan Jaemin pilih, Jaemin hanya menghadiahi mereka dengan senyum tipis. Habis, Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno sama sama tampan, baik, penyayang, dan pengertian.

Sialnya, mereka bersahabat.

Bukannya Jaemin serakah, dia hanya tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka sakit hati dan mengakhiri persahabatan dengan sebutan 'Duo Lee' itu. Dengan tidak memberi jawaban pada keduanya, Jaemin merasa dia lebih adil.

Soal perasaan, Jaemin benar-benar tidak bisa memilih karena dia memang membagi hatinya sama rata kepada dua orang itu. Tapi bukan berarti Jaemin melarang orang lain untuk memiliki Mark ataupun Jeno. Untuk informasi saja, Jaemin resmi masih single. Benar-benar single.

Jaemin sibuk dengan tugas IPAnya di perpustakaan sekolah saat Jeno masuk dengan salah seorang teman sekelasnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku paket. Jaemin hanya melirik sekilas dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tugas IPAnya lebih penting, bung.

Suara Jeno dan Miss Emma-penjaga perpustakaan-yang menggema dalam perpustakaan tertangkap oleh telinga Jaemin. Tidak lama kemudian, Jaemin melihat kursi di hadapannya di tarik dan di duduki seorang Lee Jeno.

"Pagi, Jaemin."

Tuh, kan. Senyum Jeno selalu berhasil menghangatkan hati Jaemin. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, senyum Mark juga memberikan efek yang sama. Jaemin jadi dilema, kan.

"Pagi, hyung."

Jeno meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Jaemin,"Jadi siapa yang menyapamu pertama hari ini?"

Jaemin terkekeh kecil, mencoba untuk tidak melirik Jeno. Sekali lagi, tugas IPAnya lebih penting.

"Menurut _hyung_ , siapa?"

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, _cantik_."

Jaemin yang tengah menulis jawaban nomor terakhir menghentikan kegiatannya. Sesuatu dalam diri Jaemin kembali terbangun. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Jeno yang meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Jaemin hanya terus melangkah meninggalkan Jeno.

Belum enyah rasa bersalahnya tentang keserakahannya jatuh cinta pada dua pemuda sekaligus. Kini, salah satu pemuda pujaannya mengutarakan ketidak inginannya akan Jaemin yang mempermainkan Jeno.

Jaemin tidak memainkan siapapun karena dia memang mencintai Mark maupun Jeno. Tidakkah seorang mengerti itu?

Entah, Jaemin sudah terlalu pusing hingga tidak sadar dia sudah ada di deretan kelas tiga. Ten yang melihat adik sepupunya itu berjalan tergesa di depan kelasnya, meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Na Jaemin!" Panggilnya.

Langkan Jaemin yang tadinya terlampau cepat- _sampai-sampai Ten kesulitan mengejarnya_ -berhenti dalam hitungan detik. Berikutnya, Ten disuguhi wajah sembab Jaemin.

Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi sebelum Jaemin berjalan tidak tentu arah dan sampai di deretan kelas tiga.

"Jae, mau ikut aku sebentar?" Tawar Ten.

Jaemin mengangguk. Dia hanya ingin bolos. Setidaknya, Jaemin ingin perasaannya lebih tenang sebelum bertemu keduanya lagi nanti.

Ten mengajak Jaemin ke jembatan penghubung antara gedung A dan gedung B. Disana mereka bisa mendapat udara yang lebih segar dan jauh dari keberadaan 'Duo Lee'. Begini-begini, Ten juga tahu kalau adik sepupunya ini jatuh hati pada dua laki-laki sekaligus.

"Jadi, kenapa lagi?" Tanya Ten pada akhirnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku harus memilih siapa? Atau tidak usah memilih sama sekali seperti sebelumnya."

Ten diam. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Jaemin. Seluruh sekolah tahu hubungan rumit diantara mereka bertiga. Terlalu beresiko jika Jaemin menolak 'Duo Lee' secara terang-terangan.

"Kamu pasti tahu resiko berhubungan dengan mereka. Bahkan, sejak masa Taeyong belum pacaran denganku."

Jaemin mengangguk kecil, tanda setujunya pada kalimat Ten.

"Kenapa masih diteruskan? Bersikap yang tegas, Jae. Tidak seharusnya kamu menggantung dua sahabat sekaligus."

"Aku tidak tahu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka."

"Lalu kamu tiba tiba saja sadar kalau sudah suka pada mereka?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Perkataan Ten juga ada benarnya. Mark maupun Jeno tidak seharusnya digantungkan seperti ini. Jaemin bertekad, hari ini, semua gosip harus segela diluruskan.

Istirahat makan siang, Jaemin merelakan dirinya malu di kantin hanya untuk menepuk pundak Jeno dan Mark yang duduk bersebelahan. Keduanya terlihat kaget karena tidak biasanya Jaemin mendatangi mereka saat jam makan siang. Apalagi saat Jaemin bilang ingin bicara bertiga di lapangan indoor.

Akibat itu, seisi kantin bersorak. Beberapa ada yang berniat mengikuti mereka, tapi Jeno dan Mark segera mengarahkan _death_ _glare_ ke seluruh ruangan.

* * *

" _Hyungdeul_.."

""Ya?""

"Kumohon dengarkan aku sebelum kalian bicara."

"Kalau begitu biar aku memelukmu." Jaemin hanya membiarkan Mark memeluknya dari belakang.

Jeno meraih tangannya, menyelipkan jemari Jaemin diantara jemarinya,"Bicaralah."

Jaemin ragu sepersekian detik, tapi dia sudah bertetad untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Bukan maksudku untuk menggantung kalian. Aku tidak tahu cara menyikapi hal seperti ini. Terlalu banyak yang aku terima dalam rentan waktu sebentar. Jadi waktu itu aku meminta kita bertiga untuk berteman. Aku-" Jaemin mulai menangis. Bersamaan dengan itu, pelukan Mark serta genggaman Jeno mengerat,"-aku mengingkarinya. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi kalian selalu memenuhi kepalaku. Aku diam dan tidak segera bilang tentang perasaanku karena aku bingung. Kalian bersahabat, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kalian."

Ketiganya diam cukup lama, sampai Mark membuka mulutnya yang sempat terkunci. Tak ayal, kalimat panjang Jaemin tadi juga memberikan dampak besar pada Mark dan Jeno. Memang tidak seharusnya juga mereka berbagi Jaemin untuk dicintai.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kami memang menyayangimu, Jae. Aku tidak masalah kalau harus berbagi dengan Jeno." Ujar Mark.

"Begitu juga aku." Timpal Jeno,"Selama ini kami menunggumu bilang siap."

"Kamu siap belum?" Kali ini Mark yang bersuara lagi. Jaemin ingin menoleh dan tersenyum pada Mark, tapi wajah pemuda asal Kanada itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jaemin takut ada insiden atas nama ketidaksengajaan. Jadi, Jaemin hanya tersenyum pada Jeno.

"Asal bersama kalian, aku siap."

 **END**

.

.

.

Salam kenal para NoMin and MarkMin shipper, saya anak baru. Setelah lama mengamati, akhirnya saya jatuh cinta sama senyum Jaemin (tapi Dek Chenle tetap di urutan atas). Maafkan untuk cerita ngga mutu dan maksa ini. Semoga aja bisa dinikmati. Bye.


	2. Sequel: Choosen

**Between Two Different Things  
(sequel)**  
 **tryss (c) 2016**

 **.**

 **Jeno Lee X Na Jaemin X Mark Lee**

 **.**

 **Romance / School-life / T / AU**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Pada saatnya, pilihan harus ditentukan karena kita hanya bisa memiliki _satu_ akhir saja.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story**

Adakah kalimat yang dapat menjelaskan seberapa bahagia Jaemin telah dilahirkan di dunia dan dikaruniai sepasang penjaga yang luar biasa sempurna? Katakan Jaemin buta kalau tidak melihat seberapa sempurnanya Mark menemani Jaemin kala ia berada di titik terjemunya, atau Lee Jeno yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk Jaemin?

Anggap 'Duo Lee' yang penuh kesempurnaan itu malaikat, Jaemin pasti akan setuju.

Tapi hidup Jaemin bukanlah dongeng yang bila sudah ada happy ending, maka Jaemin akan bahagia selama-lamanya. Tidak. Di kehidupan ini, setelah kita menemukan satu akhir, akan ada akhir lain yang menanti. Akhir yang masih bergantung pada keputusan kita.

Sore itu Jaemin terjebak bersama Jeno, lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, tapi seingat Jaemin, hampir seminggu ini dia selalu pulang tanpa Mark diantara mereka berdua. Mark bilang klub bola-nya lolos memasuki pertandingan final, jadi latihan merupakan hal yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Jeno.

Jaemin tersenyum, menggamit tangan Jeno ketika mereka melangkah keluar sekolah.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Jeno kembali membuka percakapan.

Jaemin menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis,"Baik."

Saat langkah mereka mendekati gerbang, Jaemin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah. Pandangnya mengarah ke depan terlihat kosong dan Jeno yang penasaran ikut mengarahkan pandang ke titik yang Jaemin lihat.

Disana, Mark Lee berdiri di depan gerbang bersama seorang adik kelas laki-laki. Cuma yang Jaemin sulit terima adalah tangan Mark yang bertengger manis dan mengelus kepala adik kelas itu mesra. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Jeno kehabisan kalimat.

"Jaem—" panggil Jeno.

Jaemin membalik tubuhnya kearah berlawanan," _Ah_! Aku ingin ke perpus sebentar." Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Jeno di lapangan sendirian.

Ada hal yang mendidih di dada Jeno. Jadi dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar kearah Mark serta tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah putih. Seminggu ini Mark berhasil membuatnya marah, dan sekarang adalah puncak kemarahannya.

Interaksi pertama yang Jeno lakukan sejak seminggu ini adalah pukulan di rahang sahabatnya. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan orang lain, dia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa kecewa Jaemin yang telah terlimpahkan padanya. Siswa yang masih berada di hadapan Mark juga ikut terkejut dan menutup mulutnya syok.

Yang jelas, pukulan Jeno barusan, bukan pukulan main-main seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan. Lihat saja, Mark bahkan terhuyung dan jatuh semeter lebih jauh, juga punggung tangan Jeno yang berubah merah.

"Brengsek!" Itu suara Mark, terdengar marah dan kesal,"Apa alasanmu memukulku?"

Jeno tertawa sumbang,"Harusnya aku yang marah, _Dasar-Tukang-Selingkuh_."

Mark tidak menjawab, jadi Jeno langsung meninggalkannya untuk mencari Jaemin ke perpustakaan. Satu orang yang bertahan bersama Mark tetap diam, terlihat takut melihat Mark yang masih melayangkan tatapan marah pada punggung Jeno.

" _Hyung_..."

Mark mendongak ke arah si siswa laki-laki, matanya tetap terlihat marah tapi berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa, Haechan- _ah_. Memang aku yang salah."

#

Jeno mendapati Jaemin duduk di kelas setelah tidak menemukan pemuda manis itu di perpustakaan seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekecewa mungkin Jaemin pada keadaan sekitar, Jeno tahu bahwa Jaemin cukup sadar diri agar tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma. Dan lihat sekarang, Jaemin duduk di bangkunya, membaca novel yang sengaja ditinggalnya di laci. Jaemin pernah bilang pada Jeno-dan juga Mark-bahwa itu adalah alternatif lain ketika Jaemin merasa bosan saat pelajaran dan tidak berani mengeluarkan ponsel akibat killernya guru yang mengajar.

Jeno mendekatinya dan duduk dibangku depan Jaemin menghadap belakang. Memang Jaemin bisa lupa pada masalahnya saat membaca, tapi bukan berarti Jaemin tidak ingat sama sekali.

Jaemin tetap membaca ketika Jeno mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus bekas air mata di pipi Jaemin.

"Kamu...tidak layak untuk di sia-siakan."

Jaemin mendongak menatap Jeno dan melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya. Setahu Jaemin, Jeno yang paling diam diantara mereka bertiga dan Mark merupakan orang yang paling banyak menyumbangkan suasana. Percaya atau tidak, Jaemin yakin kalau itu pertama kalinya Jeno mengatakan hal romantis sejak hari pertama mereka pacaran.

Jeno tetap mengelus pipi Jaemin sayang, menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik lewat _skinship_ yang akhir-akhir ini mulai _intens_ , mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jaemin masih tertegun dengan kalimatnya.

Namun, sejurus kemudian, Jaemin tersenyum hangat sambil berujar,"Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa jadi punyamu saja."

Kalimat barusan... Jaemin sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Semenjak hari-harinya hanya diisi bersama Jeno, Jaemin kadang nyaris melupakan eksistensi Mark di kepalanya. Anehnya, tidak lama kemudian Jaemin ingat kalau dia berpacaran dengan dua orang sekaligus. Sejenak, Jaemin merasa konyol dan pengandaian akan selalu dimulai.

Bagaimana kalau hari itu Jaemin tidak memantapkan hatinya untuk memperjelas hubungan. Bagaimana kalau hari itu dia tidak mengindahkan saran sepupunya, Ten _hyung_. Dan satu bagian yang paling Jaemin sesali, bagaimana kalau seharusnya hari itu, Jaemin hanya memilih salah satu saja.

Dilihatnya Jeno tersenyum hangat. Dulu, setiap Jeno tersenyum dengan menawan, Jaemin sering membandingkan mana senyum milik siapa yang paling mempesona antara Jeno dan Mark. Alhasil, Jaemin akan menyerah dan mengakui kalau keduanya punya karisma diatas rata-rata.

"Kamu tidak boleh begitu, Jaem. Mark juga pacar—"

"Coba aku tanya," potong Jaemin,"lebih menyenangkan aku yang hanya punyamu atau punya kalian berdua?"

Dengan begitu senyum Jeno luntur dan mereka terdiam sampai satpam sekolah berniat mengunci kelas.

#

Sudah sewajarnya berita merebak seperti bau Bunga Bangkai— _apalagi dimasa SMA_ —tercium ke segala arah dalam hitungan jam. Belum ada duapuluh empat jam sejak Jeno memukul Mark didepan gerbang. Paginya sudah ada berita kalau Mark memutuskan tali hubungan antara dia, Jaemin, dan Jeno.

Tetapi, gosip tetaplah gosip.

Sekalipun orang satu sekolahan berasumsi kalau hubungan mereka dengan Mark telah berakhir, kenyataannya tidaklah begitu.

Secara sah, Mark tetaplah pacar resmi Na Jaemin. Mark masih berhak memanggil Jaemin dengan sebutan sayang. Masih berhak memonopoli Jaemin dari orang lain (kecuali Jeno). Masalahnya hanya satu, kadang merealisasikan sesuatu yang mulai rusak bukan hal mudah.

Apalagi melihat Jaemin yang senantiasa menempeli Jeno dan merajuk tanpa ingat tempat. Niatnya Jaemin hanya ingin merasa _'dunia milik berdua'_ bersama Jeno, tapi makin lama, _shipper_ mereka makin banyak. Kan, pusing juga.

Eksistensi nama Mark mulai menghilang disekitar nama Jaemin dan Jeno. Tanpa diduga, pasangan itu meroket dan mendapat predikat _'Relationship Goals'_ dari murid satu sekolah (kakak kelas juga masuk hitungan).

Sore itu, Jaemin berdiam diri di kelasnya sambil menunggu Jeno menyelesaikan kelas tambahannya. Semenjak Jeno sering mendapat kelas tambahan, Jaemin jadi lebih sering meminjam novel ke perpustakaan sekolah daripada membawa sendiri. Jaemin bahkan sudah merantas trilogi ' _School of Good and Evil'_ karya Soman Chainani dalam waktu seminggu.

Ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja bergetar bersamaan dengan layar _touch screen_ yang menyala terang. Disana Jaemin mendapati pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Jaemin ingin mengabaikannya, tapi _pop-up_ pesannya berhasil memancing Jaemin untuk bangkit dan mengikuti arahan si pengirim, meninggalkan novel serta ranselnya di kelas.

#

Menurut pesan itu, Jaemin harus ke perpustakaan dan pergi ke pojok, tepat ke daerah rak buku berdebu. Tepatnya deretan buku usang yang jarang terpakai. Jaemin berniat pergi lagi setelah melihat seorang pemuda manis duduk di pojokan sambil membaca buku. Pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang Mark elus kepalanya dua minggu yang lalu.

Omong-omong tentang Mark, mereka sudah tidak bicara lagi. Entah Jaemin saja yang merasa atau memang faktanya kalau Mark berusaha menghindar.

Dan saat Jaemin sadar dari lamunannya, bocah itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil memeluk buku.

"Na Jaemin, benar?"

Jaemin mengangguk.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya,"Kenalkan, aku Haechan-"

Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Haechan, Jaemin memilih menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di punggung dan tersenyum tipis,"Kumohon jangan bertele-tele."

Haechan menarik uluran tangannya diikut wajahnya yang berubah tidak bersahabat,"Kamu menganggapku virus?"

Jaemin tidak menjawab. Tujuannya ke perpustakaan memang bukan untuk melanggati kalimat-kalimat Haechan. Jaemin hanya ingin mendengar sendiri apa yang sudah Haechan dan Mark perbuat.

"Dengar, Na-Jae-Min. Mungkin beberapa bulan ini kamu merasa jadi Putri Dongeng dengan dua pangeran berkuda putih. Sayangnya, seorang yang _'dipandang rendah oleh sang Putri Dongeng'_ berhasil mencuri hati salah satu pangeran dengan usaha yang murni dan suci. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jaemin menunduk dalam diam. Untuk apa membahas hal seperti ini? Toh, kalau Mark memang sudah tidak menyukainya, Mark pasti akan minta putus sendiri.

"Kenapa diam? Sudah merasa kalah?"

Jaemin kembali mendongak,"Kenapa harus?"

"Kamu harusnya menyesal sudah membuang Mark."

Jaemin tersenyum tipis,"Ingat Haechan- _ssi_ , disini aku hanya korban."

Jaemin berniat pergi, namun Haechan mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan membanting tubuh Jaemin ke rak buku terdekat. Saking kerasnya, rak buku itu bergoyang, menggeser buku-buku tebal yang detik berikutnya siap terbang. Jaemin yang masih kesakitan hanya pasrah saja kalau buku-buku itu menimpa tubuhnya, namun seseorang dengan sigap menindih Jaemin, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng saat buku-buku itu terlanjur jatuh.

Kadang terlalu sering bersama membuat Jaemin lebih mengingat hal-hal yang nyaris hilang. Seperti aroma parfum yang merebak di sekitar tubuhnya. Jaemin kenal bau parfum ini, teramat kenal malah. Tapi Jaemin tidak punya waktu untuk bernostalgia. Dengan tenaga yang sudah pulih, Jaemin mendorong Mark dari atas tubuhnya pelan.

Haechan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan kaku, tidak menyangka jika perbuatannya sudah melukai Mark, sosok yang dipujanya. Apalagi saat Mark melayangkan tatapan marah padanya dan menarik Jaemin keluar perpustakaan.

#

"Kamu tidak terluka, kan, Jaem?"

Mark mencoba untuk membuka percakapan, tapi Jaemin masih sibuk mencari pembungkus es di laci Ruang Kesehatan. Mark sudah menolongnya tadi dan Jaemin punya tatakrama. Jadi setelah mereka keluar dari perpustakaan, giliran Jaemin yang menarik Mark menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

"Diamlah—" Suara Jaemin tercekat, terlalu tidak siap dengan Mark yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kamu juga diam, kalau begitu." Dan Jaemin diam.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Jaemin untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Jaem, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku yang kekanakan. Satu sekolah sudah memberiku hukuman. Bukan maksudku ingin pergi, aku ingin Jeno juga merasakan bisa memilikimu sendiri. Aku sudah terlalu sering mengambil kesempatan, sedangakan Jeno tidak dapat apa-apa—"

"Lalu Haechan... Apa kamu punya penjelasan? Aku tidak bisa mengerti alasanmu. Kalau memang ingin memberi Jeno hyung kesempatan, kenapa harus pergi dengan yang lain? Kenapa kamu sampai menjauhiku? Kenapa..." Mata Jaemin berkaca-kaca,"Kenapa tidak minta putus saja?"

Pintu Ruang Kesehatan terbuka, disana Jeno berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar. Jaemin ingin menghambur ke pelukan Jeno, tapi disini, tepat di dadanya, Jaemin merindukan pelukan Mark.

Jeno mengambil duduk di sisi lain tubuh Jaemin, mendekapnya erat dan menyalurkan kehangatan,"Kenapa pacar kita sedih, Mark?"

Bukannya menjawab, Mark tersenyum, mengamati Jeno dan Jaemin yang terlihat sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Jaemin tidak pernah terlihat senyaman itu saat Mark memeluknya.

"Jeno- _ya_." Panggil Mark.

" _Hm_?" sahut Jeno.

"Ayo akhiri perjanjian kita."

Jeno merasa tubuh Jaemin yang berada di pelukannya menegang. Jeno dan Mark sudah pernah menceritakan perihal janji persahabatan mereka. Seandainya mereka memiliki suatu hal sama yang disukai, mereka dengan suka rela akan berbagi. Kalau perjanjian itu dibatalkan, salah satu dari mereka akan melepaskan dari dari ikatan. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya lainnya adalah, Jaemin tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Jaemin tidak suka hal seperti ini.

Jaemin melepaskan pelukan Jeno dengan hentakan yang keras. Jaemin memang tidak suka jika keduanya mengakhiri perjanjian, tapi kadang amarah mengacaukan segalanya. Dengan tangan terkepal erat, Jaemin menyuarakan isi hatinya dalam intonasi tinggi,"KALAU PADA AKHIRNYA KALIAN SEPERTI INI, SEJAK AWAL, JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATIKU! AKU MERASA DIPERMAINKAN DISINI! KALIAN SUDAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI JALANG DAN SEKARANG SEENAKNYA MENGACAUKAN HUBUNGAN INI! SEHARUSNYA KITA TIDAK USAH BERTEMU, TIDAK USAH SALING MELIRIK! TIDAK USAH MENGAJAKKU TERIKAT!" Jaemin menarik nafas,"Terima kasih sudah mewarnai hari-hariku. Lee Jeno, Mark Lee, hubungan kita berakhir disini. Selamat tinggal."

Kemudian pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup keras.

Mark menghela nafas lelah. Jeno hanya korban dari kekanak-kanakan. Harusnya Jaemin hanya memutuskan dia saja, bukan Jeno juga.

"Jen, kamu sayang sekali dengan Jaemin, kan? Kejarlah."

Mark menutup matanya pelan, lelah dengan perasaannya dan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat. Namun, saat pintu Ruang Kesehatan kembali tertutup kasar dan suara langkah yang berlari terdengar samar, Mark menyunggingkam senyum bahagianya.

 _Jeno memang yang terbaik untuk Jaemin._

#

Jaemin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, mengabaikan Jeno yang mengikutinya sambil menyerukan namanya dengan putus asa. Jaemin ingin berbalik, dan menghambur dalam pelukan Jeno, tapi dia ingin sendiri.

"Na Jaemin, berhenti disana!"

Langkah Jaemin berhenti seketika. Jaemin sudah berkali-kali mendengar Jeno marah, namun kemarahan itu tidak sekalipun tertuju padanya.

"Bukankah kamu menawarkan diri untuk jadi punyaku saja? Kamu lupa? Atau haruskah aku bilang, kalau disini aku juga merasa dipermainkan?" Suara Jeno melemah.

Jeno menunduk dalam diam dan semakin diam ketika Jaemin melangkah kearahnya pelan. Dia tidak berharap Jaemin menerimanya lagi, dia hanya ingin Jaemin tahu kalau Jeno menaruh seluruh hatinya di tangan Jaemin.

Pelukan itu terasa hangat bagi Jeno. Pelukan dari orang yang dulunya sering Jeno peluk ketika sedih, ketika bahagia, ketika putus asa, dan dalam keadaan apapun. Kadang melindungi merupakan bagian berat untuk Jeno. Kadang juga Jeno ingin dilindung, tapi disino Jeno tahu seseorang yang lebih layak untuk dilindungi.

"Mulai sekarang," suara Jaemin terdengar serak,"kamu bisa miliki aku sepuasmu."

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Jadi, setelah aku liet-liet di review, banyak yang suka MarkMin, tapi yang suka NoMin juga banyak. Awalnya pun aku bingung mau di gimana-in ini bocah bertiga. Dan tiba-tiba aku inget ada yang review MarkHyuck. Maafkan saya yang menistakan dek Haechan. Sebenernya aku ngga tega (TAT). Yang request sequel, aku bersyukur bisa merealisasikan permintaan kalian. Makasih, ya. Luv ya...

 **XOXO** , tryss


End file.
